


I Knew I Loved You

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Actor!Magnus, Actors, Alternative Universe - Celebrity, Alternative Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Celebrities, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, Hollywood, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paparazzi, Romance, Slow Burn, WIP, What else is new?, a bit of angst at some point, press, professor!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood are Hollywood’s most popular couple on screen. Rumor has it that they are more than just colleagues---when in fact they are only friends.But then Isabelle finds out that she is pregnant from Simon whom she hid from the press so far. To not let the tabloids start new speculations and more importantly to not let them ruin Magnus’ restored reputation, Isabelle comes up with a plan: Magnus needs to fake-date somebody.A perfect plan. Except... Magnus doesn’t really want to fake-date. And he most definitely won’t start dating Isabelle’s older brother Alec, Mister Tall, Dark And Brooding...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I am back again with another fic. And of course it is another WIP because I? Have zero chill. What else is new?!
> 
> Truthfully, this fic was never planned, though. But then I saw the theme of [SHAUMondays](http://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/) that was "Fake Dating"... and I was sold. Because Malec and fake dating? Sign me up for this. Of course this is late as usual; you should all know me by now so don't act surprised. Haha.
> 
> Title of this fic is from the identical Savage Garden song.
> 
> A big thank you goes to my amazing beta [Maris](http://followmetopromiseland.tumblr.com/) again! <3

“This is the most stupid idea I’ve ever heard. And trust me, I’m an actor, I’ve heard quite a lot nonsense in my life.”

Arms crossed, Izzy stared at him with an unfazed expression. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too early for drinking?”

Magnus took a look at the bottle of whisky standing on the side table and shrugged. “Given this conversation, I’d rather say I should have started sooner. Besides, it’s happy hour somewhere, my dear.” He winked, before taking a sip from the golden liquid that shimmered in the heavy tumbler.

Izzy rolled her eyes and audibly sucked in some air. “You do know that you would benefit from this arrangement, too, right?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. His face clearly showing how much he was interested in pursuing this discussion. “How so?” He asked in a very bored voice. “By once again showing the press that my bi ass ‘is unable’ to stay faithful? That I’m the world’s biggest lothario? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“For starters, we were never a thing,” Izzy retorted, pointing her finger between herself and Magnus. She was leaning against a brick pillar in Magnus’ open-space living room, dressed from head to toe in black, except for her cherry-red lipstick that stuck out like some warning sign. No wonder it wasn’t that hard for the paps to follow her to his loft, most likely lounging on the other side of the street, waiting to get a picture of ‘Hollywood’s sexiest couple’.

Magnus internally sighed. If only they all knew…

“I know that. You and Simon know that,” Magnus said, re-filling his glass once again because fuck it, he needed more alcohol to get through this day. Yes, it was barely eight in the morning and he definitely should get some sleep instead of getting drunk but who the fuck cares. “But the rest of the world still wonders why darling Isabelle Lightwood is dating the ruthless Magnus Bane.”

“Oscar-nominated Magnus Bane.”

Magnus tilted his head, a benevolent smile forming on his lips. “Don’t try to sweet-talk me into this lunacy even further, my dear.”

“I’m not.” Izzy’s sparkling brown eyes were full of mischief, expressing the complete opposite. “But is it working though?”

“No.”

Izzy grinned. “I’ve done enough movies with you, Bane. You can’t resist my charm.” She sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Magnus, putting her hands on his knees and looking at him like a wounded deer.

“Yes, I can. I’m not Simon. That’s why my answer is still no.”

Izzy threw her hands in the air, fuming. “I really don’t understand why you’re making this such a big deal, Magnus. All I am asking of you is to make it look like you’re dating somebody else so that the damn vultures of the tabloid press finally stop with the rumors of us being a couple and thinking that you are the father.”

“Those news will still be on the table, apart from us breaking up and me dating someone new. You know that, right?”

“We can’t break up because we were never anything else than an on-screen couple, for fuck’s sake.”

“Language, Isabelle.”

“You’re clearly not helping here.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair, his long legs crossed. “Have you thought about how it might look when the press finds out that you are pregnant? They will rip me into a million pieces. I mean, to be fair, I couldn’t care less what the world thinks of me at this point but Cat will most likely cut my head off when there is another drama going on that involves my person. After everything that happened with Camille.”

“But that fucking bitch cheated on _you_!”

Magnus pursed his lips, hand waving in a flourish. “And made it look like she was the victim in this story, I know. Half of her latest album consists of lyrics that go like ‘took me long enough but now am free of this unfaithful bastard who nearly broke me because he couldn’t handle me’. That fucking CD sold over three million copies worldwide. If you ask me, she owes me half of the profit of that album.”

The hint of a crooked smile danced around the corner of Izzy’s mouth. “Ragnor would have enjoyed dragging her ass for that alone.”

“For sure. But we both know that it was best to follow Cat’s advice and act like Camille and I parted as _friends_ ,” Magnus huffed, his tone full of bitterness and regret. 

Friends. 

As if.

Whether Magnus wanted to admit it or not, Camille nearly destroyed him. Not because she cheated on him with one of her background dancers, he really couldn’t care less now. But that she turned him into this person who ended up drinking too much and who didn’t put his trust in people anymore. He had always been a very open and welcoming person, it was just who he was; but after that Camille disaster Magnus had decided to close himself off completely and not put his heart on the line again.

For months he had buried himself in his penthouse in Brooklyn Heights---far away from Hollywood. He hadn’t gone out to parties or film premieres. No interviews and pictures. No public appearances at all. The press was suspecting that he was just preparing for a new secret movie project but in reality Magnus hadn’t thought of Hollywood for one second. Or new projects. He’d just wished that they would all leave him alone. Gave him time to recover from this whole ugly mess where he’d ended up being the ass who supposedly hadn’t treated his ex-girlfriend right while she bathed in her newfound success. 

Until Cat, his manager and best friend, had had enough and forced him to get his shit together. Magnus had cursed and wished that Cat would just evaporate into thin air but after a few more days, some more excessive drinking, he’d finally showed up at Cat’s office, telling her that he was ready to work again. Cat had raised her eyebrows due to his new look with the goatee and the spiked up hair with blue streaks but she’d nodded. Probably thankful that she hadn’t had to deal with him feeling sorry for himself any longer. At least she had spared him the whole ‘I told you so’-monologue which Magnus was very grateful for. He’d figured out by himself that Camille was a snake who never truly loved him in the first place and only had used his name and connections to become successful.

“I still can’t believe that you didn’t sue her for telling all these lies about you and your relationship,” Izzy said after a long moment of silence. She had her hands balled into fists and eyes narrowed, ready to fight whoever got into her way. The perfect image of a warrior queen that the world knew so well from a lot of her movies. 

Magnus huffed. He got up and went to the French windows. A dark shadow ran over his face for a millisecond as he glanced over to the Brooklyn Bridge. An imposing silhouette against the rising of a new day. “At least she didn’t use you for her revenge.”

Izzy snorted.

Magnus turned around. “You do know how grateful I am for this little charade, right?”

Izzy bent her head to the side. She smiled at him, a wide smile that lit up her whole face and had made her become so successful. “It is… or well… was kind of useful for both of us.” She smirked slightly. “Even if we didn’t do anything.”

Ever since the first picture of Izzy and him leaving a restaurant, her arm linked with his and both of them laughing, the press called them Hollywood’s new favorite couple. When in truth, all they had done that evening was spending some more time together and talking about their upcoming movie project. But of course the paps sold that picture as if they were an item. Gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood apparently dating the bad boy Magnus Bane. The news of them being a couple had gone viral really fast.

While Magnus immediately wanted to tell the press what really was going on, Izzy had told him to just play along. If the press wanted to think that they were a thing, so be it. 

Magnus was fine with that at the time because after all, this new relationship miraculously had helped him restore his name. Although he had a really bad feeling about it. Especially when looking at his Twitter and Instagram accounts. A lot of people loved his “relationship” with Izzy. They even came up with a shipping name for them: Mabelle. When Magnus had shown this to Izzy she had found it hilarious and started to use the hashtag whenever she posted a behind-the-scenes-pic from them during filming. Magnus had simply rolled his eyes.

But a few weeks into their new pretended relationship, Izzy had met Simon Lewis and had fallen head over heels in love with the nerdy director of photography. Magnus was happy for them but it also meant that they had to be even more careful now. Especially since Izzy wanted to keep her new love away from the paps and the tabloids. Magnus had understood and so they both acted like nothing changed. Whenever he flew to L.A. to meet Cat, he’d also spent some time with Izzy. 

“Maybe. But it clearly helped me more in restoring my name than it did for you. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you.” Magnus held up his hand when Izzy wanted to interrupt him. “It’s the truth, Izzy and you know it. So, thank you.”

Izzy nodded and her lips curled into a knowing smirk. “Does that mean that you’re on board with my awesome plan?”

Magnus chuckled. “No.”

“Magnus…” Izzy pouted.

“I will gladly _break up_ with you, my dearest Isabelle, but I will not immediately fake-date somebody new. Forget it!”

“But it’s the perfect plan.”

“It’s bullshit.”

Izzy made a strangled noise, about to throw her arms in the air. “I really like the characters you play in our movies more than I like you at the moment.”

“Because I often end up dead?” Magnus asked with raised eyebrows but there was some smugness in his voice. He took another sip of his drink while looking at Izzy over the rim of his glass.

Izzy stood with her hands on her hips, glaring. “Hey, I’m always crying over your dead body!”

“I appreciate it.”

Izzy’s heels clicked on the hardwood floor when she stepped up to Magnus. She put a hand on his forearm. “You of all people should know how much I hate laying out my personal life in front of the media. It’s the one thing I really hate since becoming famous. All these people who want to know where I spent the night or what I’m eating for breakfast. Or who I am dating. It’s none of their fucking business,” she scoffed while Magnus grimaced. “But as soon as I am showing a belly, they will speculate. That’s just how it is. I mean this was the reason why we played this charade in the first place; even though we never commented on it or behaved any different than two best friends. You needed good press after Camille and I wanted to keep Simon out of the limelight. It was the perfect arrangement.”

“I’m not saying it wasn’t, Izzy. But this still doesn’t make up for me fake-dating. Again. I’m tired of all these lies.”

“So am I.” 

Magnus brushed a strand of dark hair behind Isabelle’s ear. “Then let’s end this! For good.”

Izzy leaned into his touch. “I’m scared, Magnus.” Her voice barely a whisper.

“Hey…” He cupped Izzy’s face and smiled encouragingly at her. “I’m here for you. Always.”

“My mother is probably going to have a heart attack,” Izzy chuckled sadly, shaking her head. “Instead of marrying the famous Oscar-nominated Magnus Bane, her daughter is in love with Simon Lewis, director of photography. And not only that but she’s also going to marry him and is pregnant with his child.”

“Maryse is in a relationship with Luke. I don’t see much of a problem here.”

Izzy sighed. “Yes, but she and Luke are not standing in the limelight as we both do, Magnus.”

“Come on, dear, your mother is the owner of one of Hollywood’s biggest film studios and Luke is a well-known documentary filmmaker. How is that not standing in the limelight? You’re just searching for excuses and you know it.” Magnus stroked over her delicate cheeks. “Believe me, all will be fine.” He winked.

“And what about you?”

Magnus frowned. “What about me?”

Izzy glared at him and took a deep breath. “As soon as I let the cat out of the bag, people will be coming at you. I don’t want them to write any more of this crap about you as they already have in the past, Magnus. After all, we played this off-screen couple so that people would stop with the bullshit. And now I’m putting you in such a position again.”

“The press will always write what they want, despite it being the truth or utter garbage. You should know that, darling. So, don’t worry about me. I’m a survivor. I always have been.”

Izzy hugged herself and rested her head against Magnus’ broad shoulder. “You really should fake-date someone for a few weeks,” she said thoughtfully. “At least tell the tabloids that you have been doing so for a while but you’re not ready to make it public yet. Otherwise they will not believe that we were never more than just on-screen lovers, you know how those bastards are. In the end, the press might come up with some stupid bullshit like me cheating on you or that the baby is yours---and then… my mother is really going to kill me.”

“Maryse is not going to kill you, Isabelle. You and I still have a big promotion tour for our new movie coming up. At best, she’s coming for my head---since she hates me.” Magnus snickered.

Well, maybe Maryse didn’t really hate him. But she clearly was not a big fan of him. Of course she acted all professional to not show her antipathy for him in public. After all, thanks to Magnus and Izzy her studio made a lot of money with their films. However, Maryse had always been very wary of him and hid her dislike under a lot of nice words and praise whenever Magnus’ name came up in interviews. 

But Magnus knew better.

The memory of that ice-cold look that Maryse Lightwood had given him when they’d first met in private after the paps had outed his and Izzy’s fake relationship still made Magnus shudder sometimes. 

“She doesn’t hate you. She just… doesn’t know you.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m not a fan of hers either.”

Izzy nudged him, grinning. “Then it’s a good thing that you won’t be marrying into my family.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and played with the various necklaces that hung around his neck. “As if,” he mumbled. 

He doubted that he would ever marry. Not that anybody was willing to marry him, Magnus thought bitterly. He’d learned this the hard way. First Imasu. Then Camille. 

“You know, I think Alec and you would make quite the cute couple, though.”

Magnus stopped in his tracks before spitting out his drink. “Excuse me?” He coughed, trying to catch his breath.

“My big brother Alec. You met a few years ago.”

“Alec?” He parroted.

Izzy hummed. “Tall, dark and brooding. He looked like he had an appointment at the dentist’s while accompanying his little sister to her very first movie premiere.”

Magnus furrowed his brow, still coughing a little. Until realization hit him and his eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Ha!” Izzy smirked smugly. “So you _do_ remember him.”

“Barely.” 

“Uh, uh.”

Magnus avoided Izzy’s piercing gaze and stared into his glass instead. Of course he remembered Alec. How couldn’t he? He ended up having a huge fight with Camille over the very handsome man who Camille accused Magnus of flirting with. Truth be told, Magnus had barely shared a glance with the man before being dragged to the next interviewer by his date, but that had been enough for Camille to cause a racket after they had made it home later that night.

Magnus had not seen Alec again after that night. Camille had broken up with him shortly afterwards and from then on he and Izzy had soon started attending the previews and galas together to feed the rumors of them being an item.

“I’ve got an idea,” Izzy said, literally beaming and rubbing her hands together. A small bundle of pure excitement, jumping up and down in her heels.

“Do I want to know?” He sounded defeated. Because clearly, if he wanted or not, Izzy would tell him about her great idea. And looking at her… he would not like it. Not one bit. That was for sure. 

“Hush. You’re going to love me.” Izzy wiggled her eyebrows.

Magnus closed his eyes for a second and sighed. “I better sit down then.” He sat down in his chair in the most dramatic way and looked expectantly at Izzy. 

“I know the perfect person for you to fake-date.”

“Izzy, we’ve been there. I am not…”

“Alec.”

Magnus stared at Izzy as if she’d turned into a green, three-eyed monster right in front of him. “Wait… what?” He peered around his loft, waiting for someone to appear with a hidden-camera. Basically anything that would confirm that Izzy was joking.

Nothing happened.

“Are you serious?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Izzy nodded enthusiastically. “It’s perfect.”

Magnus grabbed the bottle of whisky and drank a huge slug straight from the bottle. Then he looked again at Izzy. Her grin was so big that it nearly reached her ears. She looked way too proud of herself for coming up with this brilliant plan while Magnus thought about heading to bed, pulling the covers over himself and not waking up before Izzy got a grip again.

“I have to hand it to you, Isabelle,” he stated, nodding, “this plan is even more ridiculous than the first one.”

“But…”

Magnus held up his ring-clad finger, causing Izzy to close her mouth immediately. “You know I adore you, my dear. And you can always count on me if you need my help. But I’m definitely not, under any circumstances, pretending to date your innocent brother.”

“He’s not that innocent.” Izzy countered with a crooked smile.

Magnus glared at her. “You know exactly what I mean. I’m not dragging him into this mess. He’s staying out of the limelight for good reason as far as I am aware. Besides, do you really think it is a good idea that I went from you straight to dating your brother? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“You’re no fun.” Izzy plopped down on the couch, folding her legs. She looked a bit contrite.

“Isabelle…”

A deep sigh. “Yes, I promise to keep Alec out of this. Even though you two would be such a great and cute couple. I’m betting social media would go crazy if you two were actually dating.”

“Because I clearly need more of this kind of attention when you and I are calling it quits,” Magnus scowled. He could already imagine the uproar in social media. Especially all the headlines that would pop up overnight: ‘Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood: It’s all over!’ Or: ‘Magnus Bane: Did he cheat on Izzy with her own brother?’ Cat would kill him. While Maryse would probably cheer in the background. 

He was so screwed.

There was no way he would get out of this without a black eye.

Izzy was right, though. They needed to end this finally. Not just because of Simon and the baby. If Magnus was brutally honest with himself, he had been tired of this charade for a while now. Even if it wasn’t really a charade to begin with it; this whole bubble had been made up solely from the media. They should have ended this thing and the fucking rumors months ago. The longer they’d played along, the harder it got. And now they were in this mess and had no idea how to get out of it without damage. 

But he would still not start fake-dating Alec. Or anybody else.

Not in a million years.

“So, when does your flight leave?” Magnus asked.

“In three hours. So, I better get going,” Izzy said and got up gracefully. She had come to New York just for some interviews and a photoshoot before heading back to L.A. “I’ll see you in a few days then?”

Magnus nodded. “Wouldn’t want to miss the announcement of our tragic break-up, darling.”

That made Izzy giggle. She grabbed her purse and hugged Magnus dearly.

“Say hi to Simon from me,” he whispered into her hair.

“I will.” 

When she reached the door of his loft, Izzy turned around. A big grin on her face. “You know, I’m pretty sure Alec will be home, too.”

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “Get out!”

He swore he could still hear Izzy’s laugh hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And???  
> I know there was quite some set-up in this first chapter but well... I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. I have a feeling this is going to be the silliest and cheesiest fic I've ever written. lol
> 
> Let me know what you liked best. And remember, kudos and comments are what every author lives for.
> 
> Come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/anicalein). :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, pumpkins.
> 
> A.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And..... I am back again, pumpkins. Sorry that this took a bit but life is busy at the moment. (I don't think it will change because there is a lot of work left but well...)
> 
> A big thank you goes to my amazing beta [Maris](http://followmetopromiseland.tumblr.com/) again! <3
> 
> Alright, let's see how things are going with the whole fake dating, shall we? Is Magnus maybe changing his mind? Who knows....

“Are you serious?” Cat stared at Magnus, eyes wide open, while her whole body went into a state of shock. After a few more seconds of absolute silence in the room, she turned her head and glanced towards Raphael who was sitting on a white leather couch, typing something into his tablet. “He’s shitting me, right?” She asked.

“My dearest Catarina…” Magnus started but Cat raised her hand and shut him up immediately.

“Oh, don’t you start with your damn sweet talk now!”

“I guess this means that he is, indeed, serious,” Raphael retorted in a bored voice, still not looking up from his tablet.

“Did you know about this?” Cat demanded, her voice sharp as a blade.

Raphael finally looked up. He tilted his head, his face clearly saying something along the lines like “Duh!”

Magnus whipped his head around, blinking at his PA. “Wait. You knew?”

Raphael smirked.

“Unbelievable!” Cat mumbled, throwing herself against the back of her desk chair and rubbing her temples. It was obvious that she was this close to getting another migraine attack. “Why am I always the last one to find out about your messes, but the first one who needs to clean them up?”

“This isn’t a mess.” 

Magnus heard Raphael coughing behind him.

“Okay, maybe it is. A teeny-tiny bit. At least,” Magnus admitted, grinding his teeth. He hated being in this defenceless position. That was exactly why he had been dreading this meeting for so long. Even if they were not only his agent and PA but also two of his closest friends. But right now, he really felt like a naughty kid in front of his parents, waiting for his punishment after stealing apples from their neighbour’s garden. Not that he could blame Cat for being fed up with him. Once again. 

Magnus had known from the start that this whole arrangement or whatever you wanted to call it with Izzy would backfire at one point. That’s what he had told Izzy a few days ago when she had visited him in New York. And even though Magnus knew that ‘breaking up’ with her was the right thing to do, he had feared the reaction of Cat more than the tabloids making up some new shit about his escapades, once they would find out that _Mabelle_ was nothing more than a hoax they had started all by themselves.

“You should have stopped him, Santiago.” Cat pointed at Raphael. “After all, you’re his fucking PA.” 

Magnus expected her to be fuming like a dragon any second while Raphael showed as much emotion as usual: He was the image of pure boredom in his navy-blue suit. Which probably wasn’t a bad thing when being Magnus Bane’s PA and dealing with him and the film business. You just needed to be all chill and collected. Exactly the reason why Raphael was such a good PA.

“I’m not his babysitter.” Raphael draped one arm over the back of his seat, while simultaneously eyeing his phone. But it stayed silent. For now.

“Let me know when I should call my lawyer, alright?” Magnus asked in a deadpan voice. “I’m sure Ragnor is going to take my side.” 

Cat and Raphael just glared at him, clearly not amused. 

Okay, maybe turning this conversation into a joke wasn’t his best idea today. But it was barely ten in the morning and Magnus was tired after the early flight from New York to L.A. And the prospect of facing both Cat and Raphael didn’t help to brighten his mood on this April morning. The temperature in Cat’s office had gone from cold to ice-cold immediately after Magnus had dropped the bomb on Izzy and his charade. 

Cat stood up and came around her desk. The morning sun was shining through the blinds, making Cat look like an angel in her white, tailored jumpsuit that had a nice contrast to her smooth, dark skin. She leaned against the desk, arms crossed and stared at Magnus who slightly shifted in his chair, trying to put up a reassuring smile but clearly failed at doing so.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Magnus said. He was not sure whom he wanted to assure more. Himself. Or Cat.

Raphael snorted.

Cat tapped her fingers on the desktop, obviously losing patience and not having any more of Magnus’ BS. Especially since she knew him long enough and knew how this normally went. “This is a disaster. You know it. I know it. Don’t even try to tell me otherwise, Magnus, because … I swear to God…”

“I know it is not ideal at this point but technically, Izzy and I never said that we were a couple.” Magnus sighed. That sounded lame even in his own ears. 

“Since when does the media care what’s true or false? You of all people should know how this business works, Magnus---particularly after Camille.”

Magnus grimaced at that reminder. “I told you, I’m sorry. For not telling you, though. Because you have to admit, the whole charade was useful after Camille ruined my reputation in the blink of an eye.”

“It still would have been nice of you if you’d told me about this _before_ this will all bite you in the ass.” Cat exhaled audibly. “So, how are we going to fix this now?” She asked the two men, eyes peering through the room.

“I already told Izzy that we should just stick to the truth this time.” Magnus got up and poured himself a glass of water. Although he definitely wished to have a glass of whiskey. Of course, it was too early in the morning--happy hour somewhere or not. But he really, really needed a drink right now. “Like I said,” he continued after taking a sip, “it’s not like we ever admitted being a couple. That bubble was solely made up by the tabloids.”

“But that _bubble_ is going to burst for good with Izzy now being pregnant.” Cat’s voice suddenly getting slightly piercing. And if possible, the temperature dropped again in the office. “Admit it or not, but this is already a disaster without the press suggesting that you might be the father.”

“Izzy wants to come clean and tell the tabloids that she is dating Simon and that Simon is the father. So there shouldn’t be any problems,” Magnus threw in, looking at Raphael who only shook his head reproachfully. Obviously not buying that it would be that easy. Which, Magnus had to admit, it probably wasn’t. But still. It was the best choice. And the right thing to do. 

Cat started pacing around her large office that overlooked Wilshire Boulevard, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. “We need a plan.”

Magnus squinted his eyes. “A plan? What for?” He asked in genuine confusion.

Cat glared at him. “To save your ass, Bane. What do you think?” She exchanged a glance with Raphael that Magnus couldn’t really decipher. Which maybe wasn’t a bad thing because--

“He needs a date.”

“I? WHAT?” Magnus exclaimed, nearly choking on his own spit. He turned around in a not very gracefully way, gawking at Raphael with eyes as big as dishes and mouth agape.

“That’s…”

“Stupid. Ridiculous. Silly. Idiotic. Yes, I know,” Magnus interrupted Cat, plopping down in his chair, constantly shaking his head.

“Brilliant.” Cat pointed her finger at Raphael, grinning at him like a shark. Her usual demeanor of how to intimidate any business partner to get a successful deal.

Magnus opened his mouth, but not one sound came out. He blinked, looking at his friends, the people he trusted the most in the world like they had lost their fucking minds. This had to be a joke. Definitely.

“Are you two crazy? I am not fake-dating somebody else to deflect from the first fake relationship that I didn’t even make up in the first place. Honestly, I can’t believe this. There’s a reason why I said no when Izzy suggested this idea.”

“I always knew that Isabelle was the smarter one,” Raphael deadpanned.

Magnus turned his head, eyes narrowed into two thin slits. “You’re fired.”

“Fuck you, Bane.” Raphael retorted, grabbing his phone and scrolling through it. Magnus wanted to choke him with that damn thing that his eyes and fingers got glued to.

Magnus folded his arms, pouting. “I can’t believe that you actually support this crazy plan, Catarina. You’re usually the one with common sense.”

Cat sat back in her desk chair, arms folded. The queen sitting on her throne. “I’m also the one who is trying to save your career, you idiot. Since you apparently don’t care for it.”

He scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Magnus wanted to know in a very miffed tone.

“Magnus,” Cat leaned forward, searching his eyes as if she wanted to hypnotize him, “I understand how grateful you are that Isabelle helped you to restore your reputation with this fake relationship. And that you want to do the right thing now. I get it. But the truth is, whatever she might say, the press will come up with false accusations and lies. That’s just how it is. I mean, you know how they practically started a witch hunt after Camille told them what a bad boyfriend you were. It didn’t matter what you would have said, they wouldn’t have believed you. Because in the end, who cares if what they wrote is a lie tomorrow? They only want a good story to sell their copies.”

“I know that, Cat.” He fidgeted his fingers. “And I am not saying that there won’t be a possible backlash but only because of the bubble Mabelle burst. None of us cheated. Izzy only hid Simon from the press for a while. And that’s it. Honestly, the moment they will see them both together, there is no doubt of how much in love they are.”

Cat raised her eyebrows until they nearly hit her hairline. “Maybe. But it’s enough if one rag starts spreading rumours of you being the father. Or Izzy cheating on you with Simon. Come on, Magnus, don’t make me look like a paranoid idiot here. You and I have been in this business long enough to see careers going down and ending for good because of something like this more than once. I mean, you hardly recovered from the ugly mess that Camille left behind. Do you really want to go through this all over again?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. He huffed. “And me having another fake relationship is helping me _how_? Making it easier for these so-called journalists to come up with a story like ‘Magnus Bane: He cheated on his girlfriend Isabelle while she’s pregnant with his baby.’ Amazing. Thank you, Cat. That’s exactly the good press I am looking for.”

“Dios mio, Bane.” Raphael scoffed. “You’re so dense.” His phone started ringing and he excused himself.

Magnus sent a deadly glare to the closing door. “I really don’t like him anymore.” 

Cat grinned. “You’ve pretty much adopted him.”

“Yeah, what was I thinking?” Magnus wondered but the corners of his mouth turned into a warm smile. 

He knew Raphael long before he became his PA. And even though they didn’t always agree on a lot of things, they were an amazing team. Raphael, who might look cold and distant on the outside, had the biggest heart ever. Magnus could count on him anytime. And their little banters, well, Magnus had to admit that he enjoyed teasing Raphael a lot. 

“Still, I am not fake-dating somebody.” Magnus verified. “No fucking way.”

“I know you don’t want to hear it but Isabelle is right. So is Raphael. Believe me, there will be less drama, and more important hardly any hurtful rumours, when both of you are in new relationships after admitting that you and Izzy were only just friends this whole time. Besides, if you’re lucky the reporters might just leave you alone altogether when Izzy shows them Simon and her growing belly.”

Magnus brushed the back of his hand over his mouth. He looked pensive. “I doubt it. You and I know how these vultures are when it comes to me and my sexuality. To name one thing.”

“Another reason why it would be best if you’d fake date somebody, Magnus,” Cat nodded determinedly. “Just tell the press a sad story about you not being sure about your feelings or whatever, and that’s why you hid your S/O from the limelight until this point.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “You really think this is going to work?”

“We’ve known each other for nearly fifteen years. I am not only your agent but also your friend. I only want what’s best for you, you should know that. And taking this muddle, it looks like the best solution if you ask me.” Her lips curling into a lopsided grin.

“I’m tired of these lies and hide-and-seek games, Cat.” He sighed, pressing his lips together.

“I understand. But look at it like this: this time you have the control over it. I mean, after all, you could just tell the press in two weeks that your S/O couldn’t handle the attention and that’s why you two broke up. Instead of being the asshole once again, you would get all the sympathies. ‘Poor Magnus Bane has no luck with love.’ Sounds way better than ‘Magnus Bane, the cheating asshole’, don’t you think?”

Magnus shook his head. “I hate it when you sound so reasonable while trying to get me on board with the ridiculous BS.”

“That’s why I am so damn good at my job.”

“I pay you very generously, just saying.” Magnus winked, raising his glass of water towards Cat.

His agent laughed. 

“Just out of curiosity, where should I find someone who is willing to be my fake date?”

Cat tilted her head, one of her perfectly plucked eyebrow arched. “Are you seriously asking me this? You, Magnus Bane?”

“What? It was your idea.”

“I am so not getting involved in your love life, Bane. Thanks to my job, I already know more about it than I ever wanted to know.” Cat grimaced and Magnus sneered. “Just, for my sake, please choose someone who is nice and not a psychopath, okay? Preferably someone you know and trust. I don’t want to end up being the firefighter again who needs to iron out your mistakes. Please?”

Magnus waved his hand. “Easy.”

Fuck.

He was so screwed.

*

“I can’t believe I literally let Cat talk me into this nonsense,” Magnus grumbled, sipping his martini.

“My dear friend, you realize that you put yourself in this position, right?” Ragnor threw in nonchalantly, patting Magnus on his shoulder. 

Magnus frowned. “Thanks for your sympathies. Very much appreciated.” He drowned the rest of his martini and immediately let the cute bartender, Elias, know that he wanted another one.

They were sitting in a newly opened bar called _Downworld_ in Downtown Los Angeles that Ragnor had suggested; since the bar was still an insiders’ tip. Especially at this time of the day---it was just after five in the afternoon---, there weren’t many people present. Magnus appreciated it since he definitely didn’t want to deal with some fans now after the not so very pleasant talk with his agent and PA this morning. Ragnor had assured him that he wouldn’t have to worry about that since the _Downworld_ didn’t tend to be a new hotspot for celebrities. On the contrary. The bar seemed to be a mixture of an old English pub with a cozy and warm living room atmosphere. No wonder, Ragnor felt at home here. They even served some tea here.

“But seriously, are you okay?” Ragnor wanted to know, eyeing his friend suspiciously as if he was examining him under a microscope.

“I’m fine,” Magnus replied halfheartedly, nodding thanks towards Elias who had served Magnus his martini. 

“You don’t look fine.” Ragnor insisted.

“It’s the hair.” 

To not get recognized when walking the streets of L.A., Magnus had shaved off his goatee and even avoided spiking up his hair to his prominent short mohawk. Now his hair was all floppy, a strand of it had fallen into his forehead. He hadn’t even applied any kind of makeup today nor did he wear any kind of jewelry like he used to. If Magnus was honest with himself, he felt totally naked and not like himself anymore. He had actually stood in front of his bathroom mirror this morning, wondering who the person looking back at him was.

“You’re such a bad liar. Don’t ever play a lawyer. Honestly. My whole legal profession would feel so offended by your lack of a poker face.”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because you would be lost without me. Or Cat. And Raphael. Otherwise, who would be there to save your ass all the time?”

“You are so full of yourself.”

“You flatter me, my old friend.” Ragnor retorted with a smile, his thick, posh British accent coming through full force.

“I’m younger than you, you snotty bugger.”

“Hardly. But I believe I have more of that classic British charm that you’re sadly missing. Besides, I think the grey strands in my hair really suit me, don’t you think? Makes me look more sophisticated and mature. Something you wouldn’t know anything about, for sure.”

Magnus scowled.

“I worry about you,” Ragnor said.

“That’s a new one.” Magnus snarked back, drowning his martini in one go and then putting the green olive into his mouth, chewing on it aggressively.

“Listen to me, you fool. I know you long enough to see that this whole situation is weighing you down.”

Magnus snorted. “I hope you’re going somewhere with this.”

“You try so hard to not show any weakness, my friend, but it’s obvious that deep down you’re still hurting. Why else did you put up with this fake relationship with Isabelle? Yes, it helped you to get back your career but mostly it served as a safe space to not get involved with people again. Don’t deny it. You know it is true. You haven’t been in any relationships after Camille. Not even a fling. Or a one night stand. You closed yourself off completely from love and built a strong wall around your heart. And honestly? That is not healthy.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and ran his finger over the rim of the martini glass. “You done?”

Disapprovingly, Ragnor clicked his tongue. “I’m serious. I know you hate this new charade game but maybe… who knows… maybe it’ll help you to open up again.”

“And find the love of my life? Good Lord, Ragnor, I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic,” Magnus taunted. 

Ignoring Ragnor’s muffled swearing, he winked at Elias who’d continued to look in his direction whenever serving another patron. Of course, Magnus wasn’t looking for anything but it was nice to see that people still found him somewhat interesting or even attractive without knowing instantly that he was Magnus Bane, an Oscar-nominated Hollywood actor.

Ragnor shook his head while he pinched the root of his nose. “For God’s sake, stop flirting with the bartender, Magnus. I like it here and I want to come back again.”

“I still need to find someone.” 

“Definitely not him.”

“Literally thirty seconds ago, you told me to put myself out there and advertised a one night stand. I am just following your advice.” Magnus deadpanned.

“Oh dear God…” Ragnor buried his face in his hands, about to have a nervous breakdown. 

Magnus took pity on his oldest friend and put his arm around Ragnor. “Relax. I swear I’m behaving. Besides, he might be cute but he’s not my type.” Magnus felt how Ragnor’s shoulders relaxed. “Although I still have no idea where to find a victim who is willing to act as my date. And who is able to put up with the fucking paparazzi.”

In this moment, Ragnor’s phone rang. He looked at the display and sighed. “Sometimes, I wish I had your problems,” he retorted teasingly while getting up. “Excuse me, this is work so I really have to take this. Just, please don’t do anything stupid.”

Magnus put a hand on his heart, feigning hurt. “Have you met me?”

“My point exactly.” 

Magnus looked after Ragnor’s disappearing back. 

He flagged down Elias that he needed another drink. Maybe getting drunk would help to see the good side of this new mess he was putting himself into since he still wasn’t convinced that this was the right move. But getting lost in the sweet embrace of alcohol most certainly would help to forget this day. Even though he might end up cursing at himself tomorrow morning when waking up with a massive hangover.

Magnus turned around in his barstool when his arm accidentally bumped into something. Well, not something. More like someone. 

“Hey,” the dark-haired stranger said in a raspy voice. One hand propped on the counter, the other rubbing his neck in a kind of a nervous gesture. A gesture that Magnus found so damn endearing even though he really couldn’t say why exactly.

“Hi.” Magnus finally remembered that he still owed him a greeting after bumping into him. “Everything’s okay with you?”

The stranger nodded. “All good.” He waved his hand like it was no big deal.

Magnus cleared his throat. “I’m glad.” He had to literally force himself to stop staring at the pretty man next to him whom Elias just served a beer. But holy shit, that man was so handsome with his crooked smile, the scruff, and the most gorgeous hazel eyes Magnus had ever seen behind glasses. 

“So,” the man bit on his bottom lip, clumsily pointing at the empty barstool next to Magnus, “mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all, darling.”

A smile spread on pretty boy’s face that could light up a whole room, taking a sip from his beer bottle. “Do you come here often?”

Magnus had to bit back a grin. “It’s a first for me.”

“Me, too.”

They both smiled at each other.

“Well, I would love to buy you another beer as an apology for bumping into you--although I am so not sorry for that--” Magnus winked at the man who chuckled, “but seeing as you just got one...”

“I wouldn’t mind if you’d bought me the next one,” the stranger suggested in a low voice and Magnus could have sworn that a slight blush covered the man’s cheeks. How much more adorable could this beautiful man get?

“It’s a deal then,” Magnus confirmed, clinking his glass against the stranger’s beer bottle. “I’m Magnus.”

“Alec.”

“So, Alec… what brings you here? All by yourself?” Magnus asked coyly, sipping his martini while looking at Alec over the rim of his glass.

Alec laughed. “Work, actually.”

Magnus arched his eyebrow, suddenly getting suspicious. “Oh?” 

Maybe he should be a bit more careful now. After all, Alec might look like a cover model from GQ but what did Magnus know? Nothing. For all he cared, Alec could be a pap or someone from the mob. Not that Magnus thought that this was true but after Camille, Magnus had learned his lesson to guard his heart and not trust everyone he met on the spot. And whatever Cat, Raphael or even Ragnor might tell him, it was better to be guarded than end up as a complete idiot again. 

Alec smirked. “I can see what horror scenarios you’re coming up in your head now.”

Magnus choked on his drink.

“Guess I was right.” Alec took a gulp from his beer. He chuckled softly. “Relax, I was supposed to have a meeting with my editor but something came up and she had to cancel last minute.”

“You’re a writer?” Magnus asked, intrigued.

“You can say that,” Alec pondered. “And you?”

“A player.”

Alec threw his head back, laughing. “Of course you are.”

His laugh was such a wonderful sound in Magnus’ ears. There was just something about this man that caught Magnus’ interest as light caught moths. Maybe he was about to lose his mind but Magnus wanted to know more about Alec. Even if it would turn out to be another mistake. Though he had a feeling that this time, it might not end in a disaster.

Or maybe he had spent too much time with Ragnor and also turned into a romantic sap.

The front door of the bar opened and a new wave of people entered. Magnus hadn’t even noticed that except for two barstools, all seats had been taken by now. So much for Ragnor’s insiders’ tip. Some upbeat music was now blaring in the background while Elias got help behind the bar from a petite Asian girl with long black hair and blue strands.

“Sorry, my friend, but I have to go.” A voice said behind Magnus’ back. “They need me at the office.”

Magnus turned around. “Everything okay?” He asked over the noises of the surrounding. 

“Sure. There’s only a problem with a contract of a client and they want me to be present to look at it again. That’s all.”

Magnus pressed his lips together, nodding understandingly.

“Well, looks like I’m not needed here anyway,” Ragnor said in a not very subtle tone, his head shamelessly pointing in Alec’s direction who was silently watching the conversation.

Magnus scoffed. “Oh, hush, you, old man.”

Ragnor leaned forward, before whispering into Magnus’ ear: “Please be careful, alright? Otherwise, Cat is going to behead us both.”

And with that Ragnor left.

Magnus sighed dramatically. He drowned the rest of his martini and looked at Alec who was watching him bemusedly. “Well darling, since this place will be very much crowded in a bit,” he said, trying to sound casual, “and since we both got stood up by our dates: What do you say we get out of here?”

Alec licked his lips, nodding. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert eye emoji right here*
> 
> Any thoughts, theories or wishes? Let me know! 
> 
> If you wanna yell at me or just see how much chill I don't have, I am on [tumblr](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/anicalein).
> 
> Thanks for reading, pumpkins. All the love...
> 
> A.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Look who is back again. Sorry for the delay but life got in the way. Again. I was also struggling a bit with this chapter because these two idiots decided to not play dirty? Can you believe?
> 
> Shout out to my beta Maris. And to Phil for a fun late night session of namedropping favorite writers and quotes. <3

The first rays of sunshine shone through a crack of the curtains and were tickling Magnus on the tip of his nose. He scrunched his nose and opened one eye begrudgingly. As soon as the brightness hit him, he groaned and squeezed his eye shut. He rubbed his forehead that was throbbing like someone was hitting on it over and over again. Not to mention the strange and awful taste in his mouth that felt as if an animal died in it. 

Magnus propped on both of his elbows, narrowing his eyes carefully to adjust to the bright room. The living room was rather small. A big flat screen was facing the opposite side of the couch, the other wall was covered by a massive bookshelf. Books, notepads, pens, and pencils, as well as an old pizza box, were scattered around on the floor and the coffee table. 

It took Magnus another minute to fully understand that he was not lying on his own couch. 

This was not his apartment in Brooklyn. 

He sat up in one swift motion, instantly regretting it as his stomach turned unpleasantly, warning him against any sudden movements. He covered his mouth with his hand, fighting back the urge to throw up on the beige rug that he’d placed his feet on. The pounding behind his eyes seemed to grow worse by the second. 

Oh God, he really should stop drinking so much and---

Little by little, memories of last night came back to him. He remembered meeting Ragnor at this little bar in Downtown. His friend had had to leave soon after. Magnus also remembered having a serious talk with Cat and Raphael. Though he had no idea what they’d talked about. There was a memory of someone he’d met that same evening. 

He blinked.

Alec.

Right. That was his name.

Magnus suddenly remembered running into that handsome man at the _Downworld_ after Ragnor had left. How the tall man had pretty much blown him away on the spot with those hazel eyes hidden behind his thick-rimmed glasses and that crooked smile that had made Magnus’ knees go weak.

_Oh no._

Magnus abruptly stood up and checked himself from head to toes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that he was still dressed in the same clothes that he’d worn last night as far as he could tell, which meant that he hadn’t had mind-blowing sex. Or bad sex. Or any sex at all. Because he doubted that he would have the desire to get dressed again after getting spent in bed, just to fall asleep on the couch fully dressed. He also didn’t feel sore. At least not when it came to certain places and…

Wait a minute. 

If he was still dressed... and this most likely was Alec’s apartment... and they apparently didn’t do anything stupid… what the hell happened after leaving the _Downworld_? How did he end up here? Did they get more drinks? Did they kiss? Not that Magnus wouldn’t have minded if his memory of Alec’s full, pink and very kissable lips didn’t fool him. 

Magnus straightened his back, wincing at the pain that the too small couch he’d lied on had caused. His shoulders felt seriously dislodged. 

Fuck, he was too old for those kinds of adventures.

He grabbed his boots, one lying on the black leather loveseat, the other one under the coffee table and decided to not question anything. Then he scanned the pockets of his tight pants for his cell phone. 

Once he found it, Magnus unlocked the phone to check the time, groaning as he saw that it was barely after 6 a.m. The combination of having a hangover and being jet lagged was really murderous. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he continued to do this to himself since he should have learned that lesson years ago.

Sighing, he stroked his chin, feeling a slight stubble. Images of him shaving before flying to L.A. started to come up. Which also explained that he didn’t have any makeup on his fingertips when he rubbed over his eyes to get rid of the sleep. 

Magnus wandered around the wooden coffee table and recognized Alec’s leather jacket half-lying on the floor. An open door led from the living room to a hallway. On the left side was a modern kitchen, all chrome and marble, that seemed pretty big compared to the living room. Across the kitchen, the door to another room was ajar. Curiously, Magnus peeked into the room and promptly forgot how to breathe.

Alec lay on his belly, legs hanging over the edge of his king size bed, head pillowed on his entwined arms. He looked like a fallen angel, the rays of sun coming through the large windows illuminating his lean but toned frame. Magnus swallowed hard, telling himself to get a fucking grip. Especially after noticing that Alec was shirtless and only wore tight, black boxer briefs that accentuated his ass a bit too well for Magnus’ liking.

_Concentrate, Bane!_

Magnus closed his eyes again and groaned. Somebody was really testing him this early in the morning---or punishing him. He wasn’t sure when regarding his headache and the sight of that beautiful man on the bed. 

Which also led Magnus to question the fact that Alec laid in bed, nearly naked, while Magnus was fully dressed when he woke. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that question. It probably was better to not think too much about it.

Alec turned his head in his sleep, hair totally disheveled and Magnus could now see his pretty face with the long lashes and that little smile even in his sleep. He snored softly and it probably was the most adorable sound ever. 

Magnus leaned against the doorframe. He didn’t want to wake Alec up who was sleeping so peacefully. But he also didn’t want to go without thanking Alec for letting him crash on his couch when Magnus were obviously too drunk to get home. Although in his current situation and with his reputation on the line again, it probably was best to just leave without saying goodbye---since Alec had no idea who Magnus really was, thanks to his undercover-look. 

Magnus stroked his fingers through his hair and sighed. He should go. He really should. With a little bit of luck, Alec would have no memory of last night altogether. 

But... but…

In this moment, Magnus realized that he would very much like to see Alec again.

God, he was an idiot and one that would never learn.

This was not what Cat meant to him finding someone acceptable and responsible as his fake S/O. This screamed... complicated. Very much so. Even before it all started. And Magnus knew that it would be the biggest mistake ever to pull this sweet and innocent looking man into the mess that was Magnus’ life of paps and tabloids and rumors killing every possibility of living a somewhat mundane life. Let alone having a normal and healthy relationship.

What the hell was he even thinking?

Magnus’ heart was beating in his chest like a drum. Blood rushing in his ears and he had to close his eyes for a second because he felt dizzy and on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Eventually, his eyes caught a notepad and a pen, lying on the cupboard next to a set of keys and before Magnus knew what he was doing, he scribbled down his private cell phone number and his name. 

Two seconds later he was out the door.

*

Alec woke up with a throbbing head and dry mouth. He squinted his eyes when the sunlight hit him. With one hand he reached for the alarm clock on his nightstand. 

9.38 a.m. 

He groaned, his head sinking back into the warmth of his fluffy pillows, trying to get some more sleep. Seconds later the sound of his very annoying ringtone was blaring through the room. He threw one of the pillows into the direction from where the offending sound was coming from but the damn phone simply wouldn’t shut up.

“Yes, thank you. I am awake now,” Alec scoffed. He sat up grumpily and grabbed his pants that laid in a pile next to the bed, fishing into the back pocket to get his cell phone out and immediately closed his eyes again after taking a look at the name on the display.

“Izzy,” he answered, his voice rough from sleep, rubbing with his hand over his face.

“Are you still in bed?” The female voice on the other end asked bemusedly.

Alec muttered something incomprehensibly akin to a curse. “Can you please lower your voice, Izzy?”

“Hold on. Are you drunk, _hermano_?”

He narrowed his eyes to avoid the bright light coming through the windows of his bedroom that shone directly into his face now and somehow intensified the pounding behind his eyes. “More like hungover,” he mumbled and massaged his temple with one hand.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Izzy, please,” he whined and kind of hated himself for sounding like a pouty four-year-old. But God, his head was about to kill him.

“Sorry, sorry. But wait… why are you hungover? I thought you had a meeting with your editor yesterday? To talk about your upcoming book. Did you two celebrate your return from Europe that hard? Or...” There was a sudden silence on the other end before Izzy shrieked. “Shut up, did you hook up with someone?”

“What?” He asked in a confused and high-pitched tone. “No, of course not,” Alec argued but it didn't sound convincing even in his own ears. He swore internally.

Izzy squealed. „Oh my God! You totally did! Wait, does this mean he’s lying next to you? Did I interrupt some sexy morning time?”

Alec rolled his eyes but regretted it promptly because the room started to spin slightly. “Why are you calling again?” He asked unnerved, fishing for his shirt before shrugging it on while holding the phone in one hand.

“Just to remind you that we’re all having dinner at mom’s tonight to celebrate that you’re back. I also have some big news to share but that’s definitely not as interesting as you telling me about your recent hook-up, brother dearest.”

He snorted. “There is absolutely nothing to tell.” At least not at ten in the morning. Or over the phone. Besides, there really wasn’t anything to tell. That simple.

“That good, huh?” Izzy’s voice sounded way too cheery and smug. “We both know that you will tell me everything sooner or later, so just get over with it.”

Alec took a deep breath. Why did little sisters always tend to be so damn annoying? And most of all so damn nosy? “Izzy, I swear there was no hook-up.” 

“So you _do_ admit to meeting someone?”

He could literally envision the way how his sister wiggled her eyebrows, a big fat grin on her face. 

“Okay, yes, fine. I did.” Izzy wouldn’t let it rest anyhow, so he might as well just spill the beans.

Alec’s memories of last night were still a bit fuzzy due to having a bit too much to drink. Although he would never forget the beautiful man with the warmest and softest eyes---combined with a smile that had made Alec’s knees turn into jelly. In retrospective, he was still surprised in how he managed to actually say a single word in the man’s presence.

“And?” Izzy prompted.

“I met him in a bar after Lydia had stood me up. We had some drinks, talked, that’s all. He seemed really nice. He’s… he’s gorgeous, Iz,” he told his sister while padding barefoot into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Nice. So when will you see him again?”

Alec froze. He nearly dropped the glass he held in his hand. Oh shit. “Uhm...”

“Please tell me you got his number, Alec!”

He grimaced. “That didn’t cross my mind at the time.”

Silence. 

“Let me get this straight,” Izzy said after a long moment where only both of their breathing was audible, “you didn’t hook up with him. Am I guessing right that there was not even a little bit of kissing involved? Let alone making out?”

Alec choked on his water, coughing. He silently cursed himself for picking up the damn phone. Izzy calling this early in the morning was never a good sign. Never. He really should have learned this life lesson by now. But... here he was again.

“Seriously, Alec? What the hell did you two do then?” Izzy’s frustrated voice sounded through the line. “Since apparently, you not even managed to exchange numbers, for starters.”

“I told you. We talked.” He could practically see how his sister raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. “We went for a walk and talked. He’s funny, smart and thoughtful and he loves literature, too. Can you believe that we spent minutes just quoting lines from our favorite writers like Shakespeare, Wilde, and Frost? I don’t think I’ve ever felt that comfortable around another person. That is not family,” he added swiftly. “There was not one moment that felt awkward or where we didn’t know what to say to each other, it all felt so natural---like we’ve known each other for years. I can’t really explain it.”

“Alec?”

“Yes?”

“You’re an idiot! How could you let the perfect man go without getting his number when it clearly sounds like you want to marry him and have his babies? I mean honestly. Have you listened to yourself? I am betting you have tiny, little hearts in your eyes right now.”

Alec coughed some more, eyes nearly popping out of his head. “No. No. I-I don’t. I...”

“Yes, you do,” his sister deadpanned. 

Alec didn’t have to see her to know that she was on the verge of having a major crisis because of him. He really should have stayed in bed. That much was obvious.

Before he could help it, he mentioned: “Well, I can still ask him for his number. Or, a real first date.”

Izzy scoffed. “How, big brother?”

“He is sleeping on my couch.”

Dead silence.

A scream.

“He’s... what? ALEC!”

Alec shrugged, even though he knew his little sister couldn’t see it, and smirked. “After having some more drinks, it got pretty late and we were both drunk so I... I kind of offered him my couch for the night since my apartment was closer.”

A gasp. “SHUT UP!”

“Again, nothing happened, I swear! I pretty much had to drag us both into an Uber and before I knew it, he was already sound asleep on my couch.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Izzy shouted and Alec had to take the phone away from his ear. “You’re telling me that your future husband is sleeping on your couch this very minute, basically lying like ten steps away from you... and you tried to tell me that nothing happened last night? I swear to God, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you better get your ass over to him and ask him for his damn number and another date because otherwise I come over and kick your ass!”

Alec rolled his eyes excessively but a fond smile was curling at the edges of his mouth. He really had missed his sister during the last two years that he had spent in Europe as a visiting professor at various universities and also doing research for his newest non-fiction book. 

Izzy had visited him whenever she had some promotion or a photoshoot coming up and he’d loved having her around. Though, he did not miss her being so invested in his love life. Fine, his very much not existing love life. His last relationship had ended, just like the ones before, because Alec was too devoted to his job as a professor of literature at Berkeley. That’s why he’d decided that it was wiser to stay away from love, dates, and relationships from now on. It was better this way than getting his heart broken all over again. 

“Little sisters really drive you nuts sometimes,” he muttered. He put his glass in the sink and walked into the living room to wake Magnus up.

Except that Magnus wasn’t sleeping anymore. 

In fact, the couch wasn’t occupied at all. All warmth from the body lying on it a few hours ago was completely gone. 

Alec panicked, afraid that something happened to Magnus. He ran into the bathroom to check on him only to find it empty. There was no sign of Magnus in the whole apartment. Izzy was saying something on the other end but Alec didn’t listen. All he could grasp was that Magnus was obviously gone. That he’d left without saying goodbye.

Of course.

Alec pursed his lips, nodding in a mocking way. Why was he even surprised? All his boyfriends had left him at one point. Although it usually took them a bit longer. Magnus had already run before anything could have actually happened between them. 

So much for thinking that he and Magnus had hit it off last night and had clicked. 

Alec smiled bitterly.

He was a fucking idiot.

That’s what he was!

Then he saw the yellow notepad on the cupboard. It laid half-hidden under his keys. Alec grabbed it, not caring that the keys fell onto the floor with a loud thud and read the message.

There was a number.

And below, in a flourish handwriting a name. Magnus.

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he was holding in. Magnus hadn’t disappeared like a minuscule one-night-stand who was ashamed of his actions. He’d left but he’d written down his number for Alec. 

“Alec? Are you still there? Please don’t tell me that you’re making out with that guy while I am still on the other end of the line.”

Alec snorted. “You could’ve ended the call, you know?”

“Before the end of the movie? God, Alec, have you learned nothing in a family of filmmakers?” She tutted and Alec couldn’t help but smile. No wonder his family tended to be a bit over dramatic from time to time. Being in the film business apparently did that to you.

He hummed. “There won’t be a happy end just now though.”

“What do you mean?” Izzy wanted to know, voice vaguely getting suspicious and irritated.

“He left.” 

Alec heard his sister sucking in some air. 

He grinned.

Before Izzy could start with her litany of him being an idiot for letting the perfect man go, which Alec already knew, thank you very much!, he added smugly: “But he left his number.”

Instantly, Izzy screamed. “I fucking hate you!”

He laughed. “I love you, too, Iz.”

“You better call him as soon as we hang up! When I see you for dinner tonight, you have a date with that man, Alec. I mean it. Or I’ll set you up on another blind date myself,” Izzy said.

Alec’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.” 

He still had nightmares when thinking of all the horrible dates his sister had sent him on since he was out. Izzy might be a fantastic actress. The best sister one could ask for. But when it came to his love life and finding him potential partners, she was a disaster on two legs. To put it mildly.

Izzy giggled. “Later, Alec.”

“Izzy, no! Stop, don’t you---“ He shouted but his sister had already ended the phone call. 

Alec stared at the phone in his hand. 

Oh dear God.

*

Alec was sitting in a cushioned wicker chair on the patio of the Lightwood mansion in Hollywood Hills and stared at the yellow notepad in his hands. He’d arrived at his mother’s home about ten minutes ago. Maryse Lightwood had pulled her son into her arms and nearly hugged the life out of him for finally being back in L.A. She even had gotten a bit teary-eyed. 

“What do you got there, big brother?” Izzy asked as she stalked up to him from behind and tried to snatch it out of his hand. 

“Nothing.” He deflected and hid the notepad swiftly in the pocket of his black slacks that he wore with an olive-green shirt. A Christmas gift from his sister because “it brings out the color of your eyes”. 

Izzy furrowed her brow. “Oh, wait. You still haven’t called him. Dammit, Alec!” 

She sat down next to him, putting her legs on the stool. She wore a strapless creamy white dress that barely reached her knees, accentuated with a black bow around her waist. Her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders. She looked as stunning as the movie star that she usually was on the red carpet.

“It’s not that simple,” he said, staring into the distance of the garden with the huge, turquoise swimming pool below that was glistening in the late afternoon sun. 

The garden behind the villa was their mother’s pride and joy. Maryse Lightwood was a shark whenever she had to act as the tough businesswoman but around her family, she was a loving mother who put her children above everything else and spent her rare free time gardening. Alec suspected that Luke Garroway played a big part in that change because when Alec was younger and Robert Lightwood, his father, was still alive, Maryse had not been as warm and loving towards her children as she was now. Let alone taking time for herself and actually relaxing.

“Why? Did you forget how to call?” Izzy teased, a big grin on her face. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Funny, Iz, very funny.”

“Alec, come on.“ Izzy crossed her legs and stared at him intently. “You told me about that meeting in every detail---”

“Because you wouldn’t let me live otherwise,” he threw in with a lopsided smile, putting his head back and exhaling deeply. At least his headache had disappeared after he’d nursed it over the day with water and more sleep. Or more like hiding himself in bed, dreading the moment of this fateful dinner.

Izzy tilted his head, smiling. “True. But that’s not the point. The point is, that you really seemed to like this guy. And since he left his number, I am guessing he feels the same way about you and really would love to see you again.” She winked.

Alec scratched his neck. “But why did he leave without another word then?” That had kept him up brooding all day. He just couldn’t understand it. After all, he could have woken Alec up instead of leaving a damn notepad. With his number and name. True. But no additional message. Nothing. Alec simply wasn’t sure what to make out of this. It confused him, to say the least.

“Maybe he had somewhere to be? Stop overthinking everything, big brother, and call him! I’m betting he is waiting for your call.” She laid a hand on his thigh and batted her eyelids.

Alec sighed. He took the notepad out of his pocket along with his phone. He looked at the black screen for a moment before unlocking it and dialing the number.

Inside the villa, the intercom started beeping. Izzy’s face immediately lit up. She rose to her feet and clapped her hands together excitedly. “That’s probably Simon.”

Alec looked up from his phone. “Simon? Who’s Simon?”

“Simon Lewis. We worked together on a film of mine about a year ago. He’s a director of photography,” Izzy said casually. “I invited him over for dinner.”

Alec squinted his eyes. “And why is this Simon person invited to a family dinner all of a sudden?”

Izzy nibbled on her cherry-red bottom lip. If Alec didn’t know any better, he would’ve said that Izzy tried to avoid looking him directly in the eyes. “I better get the door. And you... you call your mysterious hot guy. Understood?”

Alec made a face. He still didn’t get why his sister invited Simon over. This was supposed to be a small family dinner to celebrate Alec’s return home from Europe. With his mother, siblings, minus his baby brother Max since he was studying abroad, and Luke and not another work meeting or whatever this was becoming. Alec really wanted to spend a nice evening with his family without them talking about work while he just sat there, wondering why he even came in the first place. Since he so was not interested in the film industry. At all. For all he cared, they could talk about the mating habits of polar bears and it would sound the same to him.

Alec straightened his back and took a deep breath before putting in the last digit of Magnus’ phone number. He listened to the ringing with a pounding heart, not even sure why he was acting so nervously. It wasn’t like he hadn’t met Magnus before. Besides, if Magnus wouldn’t be interested in him he never would have left his number. His sister was right.

Out of nowhere, the ringing of a phone was audible, coming closer.

Alec frowned. Phone against his ear, he turned around and froze on the spot. Izzy was walking down the stairs that led to the patio, chatting animatedly with a tall Asian man who had pulled a phone out of the pocket of his jacket.

“Magnus Bane,” he answered in a very smooth voice that sounded like liquid velvet. 

Alec lowered his hand, nearly dropping the phone when he heard the name on the other end. He stared with wide eyes at the man at this sister’s side. This had to be a joke, for sure. This couldn’t be. This couldn’t be Magnus. The same Magnus he’d met last night. The Magnus that had quoted Robert Frost’s ‘Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening’ and that had slept on his couch. 

Magnus Bane.

Alec blanched. “Magnus,” he croaked when the man was standing in front of him, looking even more beautiful than last night.

“Oh, you do remember Magnus Bane?” Izzy asked quizzically, looking at the two men. “This is a first for you, big brother. You usually never remember anyone from the film industry. Even when you met them before.”

Magnus coughed. “Of course he remembers me,” he chimed in with a tight smile while Alec just wanted to hide in the biggest hole and never come out again. “I always make a great impression, you of all people should know that, my dear.”

Alec had no idea about Izzy’s films. Or her film partners. Or Hollywood in general. Or what Izzy was talking about about them having met before. But the name Magnus Bane rang a bell. 

In the very sense of Magnus Bane being his little sister’s _boyfriend_.

The same man Alec had gushed to Izzy only eight hours ago. 

That Alec had already a little crush on.

_Fuck._

_Goddammit._

When would the earth finally swallow him completely?

Alec gawked at Magnus like he was an alien. Which he might as well be at this point because the Magnus standing two steps away from him, holding out his ring-clad hand with the burgundy painted nails, held no resemblance whatsoever to the Magnus Alec had met in that bar yesterday. This Magnus had his hair styled into a short mohawk. His soft brown eyes were rimmed with black kohl, a hint of glitter on his eyelids. He also wore a different style of clothes than last night. The tight black dress pants seemed to be printed on his long legs. The four buttons of the burgundy henley were unbuttoned and showed a lot of smooth, bronze skin that was also adorned with several necklaces. The black jacket with chains attached on the epaulets accentuated his impressive shoulders and biceps very nicely.

Alec really didn’t know how to breathe or function properly while looking at Magnus. He wasn’t even sure how to spell his own name right now.

“Nice to see you again, Alec.”

Izzy looked worriedly at Alec who still hadn’t moved but looked like he was about to pass out any second. “Are you okay, big bro?” She touched his shoulder, bringing Alec out of his state of trance.

“Sure,” he nodded. “I’m great. Perfect. I just… I think… I…I… I heard Luke coming.” He pointed vaguely to the house. “Excuse me.”

And with that, Alec got up and disappeared into the villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me crazy but I smell trouble...
> 
> I can be found at [tumblr](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/magnusandalec_). Come and talk to me about how much you miss Malec. Or yell at me. Whatever works best, I guess. Haha.
> 
> All the love,  
> A.


End file.
